Baby blue
by Milady29
Summary: Part two of the night out series! An accident leads to dinner and dinner leads to the future on this Dawsey night out...


Matt was finishing painting the wall in the bright blue color the parents had asked for the room of their baby boy. He liked working on children's and babies rooms, because he knew a little baby would be in the crib soon and that made the work really worth it. Hopefully soon, he would be painting a room in his house with a crib he would be making...for the baby that he and Gabby would someday have.

It was as if she knew he was thinking about her because suddenly he felt two hands on his back and a hug.

''I brought you dinner.''

''I said I was coming to have dinner at home after I was done with this job.'' He said as he turned around and kissed her on her forehead.

''Yeah, but you also said you would be home an hour ago.''

Gasping he looked at his watch. ''I am so sorry babe!" he exclaims as he throws his hands up and startled Gabby who knocks over the dishes she had put on steps of the ladder.

They both look down at the food on the floor. And started laughing.

"Why don't I help you finish this adorable room, then you can take me out to dinner." She says smiling.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." He says kissing Gabby.

As they start to paint, Gabby starts to hum a lullaby.

Matt looks over and smiles at her. Marveling at how this beautiful woman was his. All his. He decides there is something he needs to ask her, but, it can't be here while they are painting. It's something that requires a nice place.

Gabby feels Matt staring at her. "Why are you staring at me? Why aren't you painting?" she laughs

"Stop staring at me!" she laughs more.

"I can't help it. If you could see my view, you would stare also." He says smiling.

Matt picks up the paint roller and starts to paint again. He has a grin on his face as Gabby starts to hum again.

As they finish the room, they step back and look at their work.

"It's gorgeous baby." Says Gabby.

"Thanks to you." He says giving her a kiss.

"Now, I'm starving." She says as her tummy grumbles.

"Ok, let's go home and change. I have the perfect place." He says to her.

As they are walking into Capi's Italian Kitchen, they bump in to Kelly and Erin as they are walking out.

'Hey guys!' says Erin as she hugs both Matt and Gabby. As Kelly shakes Matt's hand and hugs Gabby.

'Night out on the town?' asks Kelly

'Nah, I dropped our dinner.' Laughs Gabby. And we love this restaurant. So, it was a great excuse to come and eat here.

They say their goodbyes as Matt and Gabby go and eat, and Kelly and Erin continue their night out.

After they order their meal, Matt decided that this was the perfect time to bring up what he was thinking about earlier.

"Gabby?" Matt asks as he looks at her across the table.

"Yes?" she said

"I was thinking that maybe we could think about starting our family." He blurts out as fast as he can before he loses his nerve.

Gabby's eyes get really big. "Did you just say you wanted to start a family?"

Matt nods at Gabby. Staring at her to see if she is scared or unsure.

"I would love to." She says. "I was afraid to bring it up to you. I thought you wouldn't want to have a family."

"I have always wanted a family. I still want a family. And I want that family with you." He says kissing her hand. "I love you more than anything in this life. And this is the one thing I want to share with you."

Gabby starts to tear up. "I never thought I would ever hear you say these things."

"So, is that a yes?" he says smiling at her.

"Yes!" she says reaching over to kiss him. "Yes."

After they finish dinner, they decide to go for a walk on the pier.

"It's such a beautiful night." Gabby says looking up at the stars.

Matt leads her to a quiet area over looking Lake Michigan.

He turns to Gabby. As she turns to him.

"I was thinking something." Matt starts to say just as Gabby says

"Matt I never…."

They both laugh.

You go first. He says to her.

"I've been thinking, I never got to answer your question at Chief and Donna's wedding." She says.

"That's funny, I was just going to bring that up." He says kissing her.

"You are everything I have ever wanted. I never thought I would be worthy of your love. I have loved you from the moment we met. The first time I looked into your beautiful blue eyes, I was a goner." She starts.

"You are my home. You are what I think about from the moment I wake up to the moment I lay my head back down." She says.

Matt starts to tear up. And says the words that he said before the explosion happened.

As he gets down on one knee, he says; "Gabriela Dawson, you are the strongest most single minded woman I've ever known. I'm a lucky man to have you in my life. And I want to make sure we're together forever. Will you marry me?" he says looking up at her with the ring in his hand.

She starts to cry as she says "Yes! Yes, I will marry you."

He gets up and puts the ring on her finger. Picks her up and twirls her around.

"I love you so much." He says looking deep into her eyes. "I can't wait to be able to call you Mrs. Casey."

"Then we will have little Casey's. Beautiful little Casey's." she says kissing him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

"You are my home to Gabriela. You have always been my home."

* * *

NOTE: Part two of the night out series! I hope you liked this one as well!

Again, big thanks to Natalie and thank you for reading and please do leave a review with what you thought about this one shot!


End file.
